geronimostiltonfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Stilton
- Show= }} |race=Rodent |gender=Male |relatives='Great-grandfather:' William Shortpaws Uncle: Geronimo Stilton Aunt: Thea Stilton Cousin: Pandora Spring }} Benjamin Stilton is Geronimo's favorite, 9-year-old nephew (12 in the TV series). His dream is to work alongside with his uncle as a successful journalist in the future. Summary Benjamin is sweet, affectionate and has a polite rating. His teacher at school is Miss Angel Paws, and his best friend is Bugsy Wugsy/ Pandora Woz. He has a great curiosity and is surprisingly enterprising. He is always very busy jotting notes on his notepad during other adventures. His dream is to work alongside with his uncle as a successful journalist in the future. Benjamin is Geronimo's favorite. Benjamin's pleading look is sometimes the only thing needed for Geronimo to change his mind. Benjamin lives with Aunt Sweetfur. Personality In the books, Benjamin is a polite, quiet and sweet little mouse. He is his uncle Geronimo's favorite. He refers Geronimo as uncle G. He is always curious, and looks up to his uncle and considers him as an idol. He's always writing down notes about whatever he finds, always watching and learning from his uncle. He isn't good at sports (like his uncle) and his pleading look is all it takes to inject guilt into his uncle, who usually does anything for Benjamin. In the show, he is described as a "near-genius" at computers and electronics. He is dynamic and perky (though a little impatient at times) and loves skateboarding and sports as much as he loves computers. He likes to come up with funky sayings such as "We're on the crazy train to Cheese Town!" Voiced by Erin Mathews, his character has changed completely from the books. Appearance Benjamin has orange fur, just like Geronimo and Trap. His snout is quite short, which makes his head rounder than most of the other characters. In the books, Benjamin wears a white, long sleeved shirt underneath his red overalls. Later, he wears a grey sweater hoodie with red sleeves and a pair of blue jeans. In the show, Benjamin wears a red T-shirt with a pink stripe through the middle over a grey long sleeved shirt. He wears baggy blue jeans on the bottom and does not wear shoes. His nose is a dark red instead of black as it is in the books. Trivia *The school that Benjamin attends is Little Tails Academy, the same school that Geronimo attended as a mouselet. *His parents are unknown and was never seen in any books. *He stays together with Aunt Sweetfur, Geronimo's favorite aunt. **In the TV series, Benjamin is revealed to live with Geronimo. *In the TV series, Benjamin is shown as a hip, super genius that likes skateboarding. In the books, he is shown to be a very polite young mouse who would rather watch and learn from his uncle, and write down things he finds than do any sport related things. His character is completely changed. *Benjamin has his own smart device, simply called the Ben Pad. It's capable of anything from video games, Internet, accessing New Mouse City record archives, GPS tracking, editing, to facial scan and recognition. *With Geronimo's status of being adopted, we don't know if Geronimo is Benjamin's biological uncle, so it remains a mystery. Description according to Atlantyca "Benjamin is one of the brightest 12 year-old you would ever hope to meet. However, what he has in smarts, he lacks in experience, which will often put Benjamin and his uncle into tough spots. On the other hand, what Geronimo lacks in electronic know-how and physical skills, Ben is ready to fill-in the blanks for him. He likes the things that kids his age like and he often acts without thinking, which can get him into trouble. He loves and admires his uncle: he would like to grow up and be like Geronimo. Benjamin is a geek, never without his precious “Ben Pad” an ultra-portable handheld computer, a device similar to an iPhone with which he can surf the internet, interface with other computers, call-up maps, GPS, make calls, send emails, even shoot videos and pics…and play video games." Benjamin and Pandora.jpg|Benjamin with Pandora. Ben Pad.jpg|Benjamin's Ben Pad used to identify Benjamin.png Benjamin in a wrong and sexy situation.jpg Benjamin in a monsoon season weather.jpg Benjamin 1.jpg Category:Rodents Category:Characters Category:Stilton Family Category:Relatives Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Mouselets